


A Simulation As I Can Tell, Our Cell

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Widowmaker has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: During a mission to investigate a former Talon base, Tracer and a reformed Widowmaker discover one of Moira's experiments lost to time. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	A Simulation As I Can Tell, Our Cell

Lena had never much liked Talon facilities. They were evil, of course, so a certain level of discomfort was to be expected, but it was more than that. Their laboratories always smelled weird, even compared to that Overwatch's held when Mercy was carrying out less conventional experiments. Amélie, a former agent of Talon turned full agent of Overwatch, stood nearby. She looked around, deep in thought. Lena considered asking her what was on her mind but decided against it.

Their mission was to scour the base for information—anything that might seem useful, and Lena felt a little out of her depth. Much of what she could see looked as if it might be important, but it was hard to tell. Amélie, on the other hand, seemed to know what she was looking for but hadn't found anything yet. Seemingly unaware of the trouble Lena had been having, she nodded in the direction of a hallway. "We should split up. You head that way, and I'll go this way," she said, before heading off before Lena could say much of anything.

Nonetheless, Lena gave a nod. "Aye-aye!" the Brit replied, with a confidence that did not in the least bit match her ability to complete the task at hand. She headed off in the opposite direction without complaint, and Amélie turned her attention to the hallway that she had decided to go down. To say that being back here felt weird would have been an understatement, but Amélie did her best to not focus on those thoughts. Moira's office wasn't far away, and this place had been abandoned since long before Amélie had even left Talon. With any luck, there would be something of note in there.

Before she reached the office, though, she found an open door. She paused, glancing over towards it. That door had always been closed when this base was in operation, with all agents under strict instructions to not enter under any circumstances. She had always been intrigued by it, but ultimately followed her orders at the time. Now, with the door wide open, and no orders to follow, she decided to step inside, if only to sate her curiosity.

The room was wide and open, with a tank in the centre. In her youth, Amélie had seen enough horror movies to know that she should at least be mindful of whatever happened to be lurking in there. Monsters weren't usually Talon's area of expertise, but she wouldn't have put it past the cunning and unpredictable Moira. Reaching a desk nearby, she began rummaging through the papers there, more focused on her own curiosity than the mission at hand, at least for the time being. Besides, it wasn't as if she and Lena were in a rush. A lot of the notes seemed to have been scribbled down and were mostly illegible, with the exception of a printed piece of paper that seemed to be a report of some kind.

It detailed work that had been done on whatever sat inside the tank. A creature of some kind that had been made with the intention of helping nearly-extinct species to breed, where they wouldn't have otherwise. Amélie gave a glance over towards the tank, trying to figure out whether the creature in question was even still inside it, and then she looked back towards the report. Whether it was in there or not, it seemed like the inside of the tank might provide some interesting evidence to provide to her new employers, so she placed the report back down upon the desk and began to mess with the controls before her, aiming to figure out which one of them would open the tank.

A small window opened on the top, releasing a scent that wasn't great, but, compared to the damp, musty smell of the old, disused base, was at least something fresh. Peering over, Amélie confirmed that the creature was still inside the tank when she saw a tentacle slip out from the opaque fluid inside, and after wrapping around a metal bar near the tank, the creature began to pull itself up and out of the water. Amélie had her weapon ready before it even surfaced.

She didn't fire upon the creature, though. Her mind moved immediately to figuring out how she might capture it—none of the equipment that she and Lena had brought with them had been designed for such a thing. She lowered her weapon and looked around, only for the tentacle wrapped around the metal bar to slip forward and wrap around her arm instead. Amélie looked down towards it with a raised eyebrow, and once she realised that the creature wasn't trying to hurt her, she felt amused. "My, you poor thing. How long did they leave you cooped up in here, hm?" she asked, reaching a hand over to trace her fingers atop what she presumed to be its head, though it was hard to figure out exactly what part of its body she was actually touching.

For a moment, she debated calling out to Lena, but then she felt the creature's tentacle moving, first over towards one of her breasts, and then another slipped out from the water to wrap around her thigh, eventually settling between her legs. As the tentacle sat dangerously close to her cock, she felt herself beginning to stiffen. She wasn't about to succumb to the creature, though, so she instead wrapped a hand around each of its tendrils and whipped them away, quickly turning to run towards the door.

The creature was faster, and Amélie had been wrong to tease it. It pulled itself from the water and slipped out of the tank, and as one of its tendrils wrapped around Amélie's leg and pulled her to the ground, she was able to get her first proper look at its form. Firstly, it was a lot bigger than she had expected it to be. Second, it had a lot more tentacles than just the two that it had used on her, to begin with... and its purpose was to help animals to breed? At the very least, there was nobody for her to be forced to breed with...

Amélie reached for her weapon, but it proved useless. The creature slipped one of its tentacles around the weapon and threw it aside, and as Amélie did her best to crawl over to it, tentacles were wrapped around her legs and her arms, pulling her up into the air without giving her a chance to escape. In the air, she was turned to face the creature, and Amélie was most surprised to find that its facial expression (or lack thereof) was completely unreadable. It had only a single eye, and no mouth or other facial features to speak of. No emotion whatsoever, as if it saw those tentacles slipping up against her chest and between her legs as simply part of its job. Those thoughts distracted her for long enough that the creature could pull open her suit, both at her chest and between her legs. One of the tentacles soon wrapped around her cock, gently teasing the shaft up to the full erection that Amélie had been so determined to not reach moments ago, and to her chest, where the ends of the tentacles shifted to form suction cups of sorts, though given Amélie's lack of female reproductive organs the only goal seemed to be to bring her pleasure.

And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it was working.

The tentacle wrapped around her cock began to stroke back and forth, with the very tip teasing up against her urethra, though not actually pushing inside. Amélie looked across at the creature with a look of disdain, knowing that any pleas she might give the beast to let her go would have been ultimately pointless, though if it weren't for the fact that she was putting all of her focus into finding a way to escape, she might have done so anyway. Her hands made attempts to grab for the various tendrils wrapped around her body, but each time they slipped from her grip, and then another wrapped around her to ensure that she couldn't escape. Right when she thought that all was lost, she opened her mouth to voice her protest, only for one of the tentacles to slip inside.

The first thing that she noticed about it was that it tasted sweet, nothing like she would have expected it to taste after being cooped up in that water for so long. Little spurts of sweet fluid burst against the inside of her mouth as the tentacle began to move back and forth as if fucking her face. She moaned around the appendage, unable to stop herself from bucking her hips into the tentacle's touch, even as one of them slipped back to begin teasing her asshole. With the help of whatever lubrication was surrounding the appendages, it managed to slip inside with ease, prompting another soft moan from the operative onto the tentacle.

Glancing around the room again, Amélie pushed onto her hopes once more, only for something to catch her eye near the doorway—the one that she had been so close to reaching when she had tried to escape. Lena was stood there, looking on as Amélie suffered. Amélie wondered at first whether Lena had just gotten there and that she was about to jump in and help, but then she noticed that the Brit's hand was between her legs, shamelessly rubbing away at her slit from within the confines of her suit. How long had she been there, watching? Why wasn't she helping? Amélie couldn't help but feel a little betrayed as she watched, the pleasure of being fucked in the ass, throatfucked and having her cock stroked all hitting her at once, far harder than it would have done in any other scenario. Moira had made an effective breeding aide, that much was for sure.

After having a thicker load of whatever was spurting from the tentacle in her mouth dumped down her throat, Amélie finally found the opportunity to turn her head to the side and slip the appendage from her mouth. She gave a grunt and pulled as far back as she could, splaying out towards Lena. "Stop standing there and help me!" Amélie cried, prompting the creature to pause for a moment and look over towards Lena. It was at that moment that Amélie realised a few things. Firstly, Lena didn't really have any means of helping her without a gun in her hand. Secondly, even if she'd had a gun in her hand, she wouldn't have been able to fight the creature effectively from the angle she was at. Third, her thought earlier about the creature not having anyone to force her to breed with was no longer the case, and as if the creature itself had been reading Amélie's thoughts, it soon slipped some of its tentacles down to pick up Lena in the same way that it had picked up Amélie a short while ago.

Before long, the two of them were facing each other, each hoisted high into the air by the creature. It sat beneath them, looking up at the both of them as its tentacles toyed and violated. Lena gave Amélie an apologetic glance at first—one that was quickly followed up by a nervous chuckle as one of the tentacles slipped up against her mouth and pushed its way inside. Amélie, with another tentacle pushing into her own mouth, could only sit there and watch, and it was at that point that something weird happened.

Lena seemed to be enjoying herself. As she was leaned back, spread wide open and had a tentacle push up against her ass, she thrust her hips against it with need. They were supposed to be on an important mission, and there Lena was giving in to pleasure. She moaned onto the tentacle in her mouth as the one at her back door finally pushed inside, slipping so deep inside her that part of Amélie expected to see it pop out of the other end, though that didn't actually happen. Around the same time, Amélie felt the one at her own asshole begin to grow braver. It slipped deep, then began to pound at her inner walls with hard thrusts, all while the other continued to stroke her cock in a way unlike any handjob that she had ever experienced—going back to normal pleasure after experiencing something such as this would be a challenge, that much was for sure.

With what little movement she could afford, Lena reached down to rub at her own clit, and as she did the creature seemed to realise that the clit was a source of pleasure for her. It dove in to pleasure her further, with one of its thinner appendages sliding up against her clit. It gave lash after lash after lash and then began to smack the appendage against her clit once it seemed like she had gotten used to the feeling. Each spank against the sensitive nub made Lena cry out in pleasure, and as embarrassing as it was to watch Lena act in such a way, part of Amélie also felt jealous.

She needn't have, because there was a pleasure that only she could receive, and the beast was about to give it to her. As the one tentacle fucked her face, another rose up from in front of her. Before her eyes, it began to shift and morph, widening out near the end. A hole began to form in the middle, creating something similar in shape to a sock, and then it began to descend once more, moving closer and closer to her cock while Amélie looked on with mixed feelings.

All of those mixed feelings were swept away when she felt the appendage slip onto her cock. She was surrounded by an incredible warmth, to say nothing of just how soft it was. It was as if it had been created specifically for her cock, which she supposed was probably true enough. Eyes fixed on it, she watched it slip down her member, taking more and more of the throbbing shaft inside, and when it finally reached the base, it paused. The appendage began to shift and squeeze, teasing her in all of the right places, and when it finally began to move, Amélie felt helpless.

Simultaneously, she felt as if she was about to cum and that she couldn't, being kept close to the edge while Lena watched on, transfixed. As the beast spread Lena's legs open wider, another appendage began to slide against her cunt, never quite pushing inside despite how it teased as if it were about to do so. More of them wrapped around her chest, just as they had Amélie's a few minutes prior, and as they faced each other once more, the two girls became so overcome with pleasure that they couldn't think about anything other than the orgasms they were eventually going to be brought to.

Needy, Lena ground against the appendage teasing at her pussy, quietly wondering whether the creature would actually go as far as to fuck her. Would it allow Amélie to fuck her, instead? God, she didn't care which it was, she just needed to be fucked. The tentacle stretching out her ass with increasing speed felt good, but she needed something inside her pussy. Watching Lena act so needy, so eager to get fucked made Amélie wish that she was in a position to be able to fill that role, but all she could manage to do was grind against the makeshift-pussy wrapped around her cock.

The ones in their mouths picked up speed for the final time, pushing as far as they could down the throats of the two operatives, and then blowing their loads right down their gullets. It wasn't normal cum, both girls knew that much, but it carried the same warmth and only served to turn them on further. Idly, Amélie wondered how much of what was happening to them was part of the creature's design, and how much of it was simply the thing wanting to have some fun with them. That idea—that they were being used for the beast's pleasure rather than helping it fulfil some designed purpose—only served to make Amélie feel even more helpless, but for the first time, that excited her.

Suddenly, the tentacles that had been teasing at their nipples began to shift in shape, forming something closer to a human mouth. They latched onto both of the girls' teats and began to suckle hard, with an accuracy that Amélie assumed had to have something to do with how long the beast had spent inside their mouths. Similarly, the more time it spent with Lena's pussy, the more accurate the appendage wrapped around Amélie's shaft began to feel, though a lot of the nuances were lost on her as she desperately thrust back and forth into the impromptu pussy. Her orgasm was near, so near that she could feel the familiar tingles running up and down her spine. With one final thrust forward, Amélie blew her pent-up load into the appendage, with the tentacle inside her ass pulling back to rub up against her prostate as she came.

Amélie couldn't help but feel as if she was being milked as she laid there, suspended, her cum being collected by the beast. For a while, she wondered what it was even collecting her cum for, and then her thoughts drifted back to the description that she had read earlier: a creature to aid in the impregnation of animals. Looking over at Lena, Amélie felt a sudden sense of dread... and one of excitement, though she would never admit to the latter. She felt some guilt for the fact that Lena had no idea what was about to happen, but then, a lot of this could have been avoided if Lena hadn't been stood in the doorway masturbating, so perhaps being impregnated was a form of comeuppance for the Brit.

Once Amélie had no more cum left to give, the appendage slipped off her cock with a pop. Amélie looked down at it, sighing around the appendage still in her mouth, and then glanced over towards Lena, who was still struggling with frustration due to a lack of vaginal stimulation. 'You'll get it soon enough,' Amélie thought to herself as she watched the tentacle move over towards Lena. As it did, it morphed from the pussy-like mould that had been wrapped around Amélie's member to something closer to a cock, similar in size and shape to Amélie's, but without many of the specifics.

It slipped right up against Lena's opening, and then her eyes shot open wide as it pushed inside. It didn't take Lena very long to cum from there, with her eyes rolling back and her hips rolling desperately up against the appendage inside her. At the height of her orgasm, the beast even pulled out of her mouth so that her sweet, sweet moans could be bellowed out into the open air. Her pussy tightened around the faux-cock inside it, then spasmed, and it seemed that at that point the creature saw no reason to hold back its load any longer.

Long, thick spurts of cum fired directly into Lena's womb, aimed by a creature that knew exactly what it was doing. All of the cum felt every bit as warm and fresh as it had the moment that it had left Amélie's cock a couple of minutes earlier—Lena couldn't help but wonder whether this was what it would feel like to be bred by Amélie herself. Cum kept shooting until all that Amélie had been able to give was firmly planted inside Lena's womb, and then the appendage pulled back, slipped free from Lena's pussy and let her dangle in the air for a moment, utterly exhausted.

For her part, Amélie was much the same, but the tentacles hadn't quite finished with her yet. After a few more deep pumps, the tentacle inside her ass fired its load deep inside her, leaving Amélie with more questions than answers but, ultimately, she was too pleasured to think very much about any of them. She collapsed onto the floor once the tentacles relaxed around her, letting her slip from their grip, and although the creature had been expecting Amélie to be as exhausted as Lena was, the former Talon operative quickly moved to her feet and ran to the console she had used to release the creature earlier, pushing buttons at random in the hopes that one of them might return the beast to its cage.

By sheer luck, one of them did, and the creature retreated back into its tank as if it was suddenly very uncomfortable for it to be outside of it. With a scurry, it disappeared into the opaque fluid once more, and then the door that had opened at the top of the tank to begin with closed, leaving both Lena and Amélie in the afterglow of their pleasure, and the silence of a laboratory once again housing only the two of them.

"Wow," Lena muttered, moving to her feet, though she was shaky on her legs. She looked down at her outfit, ripped in unfortunate places and dripping with cum. "Not sure how we're going to explain this one to HQ," she joked.

Amélie picked up her gun with a sigh, then looked towards the tank. She didn't say anything. Once more, she was deep in thought.

Apparently not needing the other operative to respond to her in order to find a reason to keep talking, Lena walked up alongside her and then placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side and clicking her tongue. "You know... it'd be a shame for this thing to get stuffed in another tank somewhere, just to get tested on and probably killed just 'cuz it was made by Talon," Lena muttered, letting the implications of her words go unclarified as she waited for Amélie to pick up on said implications.

"You don't mean..." Amélie began, only to be interrupted.

"Well, why not? Imagine the fun we could have..." Lena trailed off, moving around the tank to find a way that they could transport it. As she pushed a button at the back, the creature and much of the fluid it had been submerged in were sucked into a thin tube, with the creature's single eye pressing up against the glass, staring at Lena as she held its new home in her hands. Lena resisted the urge to shake it. "Job's a good 'un, as they say, up North!" she declared, with a grin on her face. 

After slipping it into her bag, she moved up alongside Amélie again, decidedly choosing not to think about the fact that she had probably just been impregnated. Amélie did much the same, and the two continued on with their mission, wondering whether they'd encounter any more of Moira's experiments.


End file.
